


Where the light doesn’t shine

by dobe_san



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fantasy, Fluff, Fox Spirit, M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobe_san/pseuds/dobe_san
Summary: Then again, compared to Naruto, his human nose probably knew nothing about smells. (In order words, Naruto is a fox spirit.)





	Where the light doesn’t shine

**Author's Note:**

> They’re both 18 here, in the final year of high school. Inspired by [this image](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-af5A8-de-hk/VWYC-sS1JII/AAAAAAAAAIo/u-OZKVvS9A8/w530-h530-n/narusasu.gif) by Emi Rankai

“What do you mean you forgot?” Sasuke breathed into the space between their faces. A string of saliva hung from their swollen lips, thinning as Naruto pulled back further and further, until it just kind of, split, and left its mark on Sasuke’s chin. The dark haired boy was tempted to wipe it away, along with the beads of perspiration on his brow, but that would mean leaving only one hand on Naruto’s firm behind. No amount of heat under the bleachers was going to persuade Sasuke to do that.

“What I meant was,” there was another kiss on his nose, “that I have,” a peck on the corner of his mouth, “soccer practice,” lips on his fluttering eyelids, “after school.”

Sasuke tried not to let the disappointment get to him, but it still came out as a sigh. They were supposed to study together this afternoon over at his place, but Sasuke guessed that wasn’t happening anymore. The blond gave him a sorry look, damn pout and all, before leaning in once more to nip Sasuke’s bottom lip.

Sasuke accepted the apology graciously and closed his eyes. With an insistent push through parted lips, their tongues met in the middle for a dance. Their warm breaths mingled, mimicking the rising heat under the hidden shadows of the bleachers. Neither edged for dominance, but they simply just, savoured every second together, because like their previous escapades at school, Sasuke knew this moment wouldn’t last long. Not when the bell was a few minutes away from signalling the end of lunch.

The two boys parted again after a few minutes, panting. This time, Naruto wiped Sasuke’s tingling lips with his thumb, smudging away any moist evidence of their kiss. Sasuke’s heart skipped a beat at the azure eyes staring intently at him, as though Naruto wanted to memorise every mark, every line on his face. If he wasn’t so distracted by the flush on the other’s whiskered cheeks, Sasuke would probably notice the flecks of red around the edges of his blue eyes.

The full moon was near after all.

Sasuke slid his palms up to caress the blond’s lower back. The shallow dip was his favourite- taut, warm, and if he pushed his palms under Naruto’s sweat soaked uniform, which he did, Sasuke could count the ridges of an arching spine as Naruto pushed their hips together. Sasuke threw his head back and thrusted up instinctively.

Naruto groaned in response. He hid his face in Sasuke’s neck to collect himself, and Sasuke resisted a knowing smile. Naruto’s control was usually better, despite being part fox. Just as well, Sasuke thought, albeit a little conflicted, he too was getting hard, and they didn’t have time for that. Not today, anyway.

Naruto took in a deep breath, tickling the skin under Sasuke’s jaw.

“Why do you always smell so nice?” His muffled words came out in hot puffs against Sasuke’s skin. Sasuke mirrored him, latching onto the other’s pulsing neck, and breathed in all that was Naruto. He didn’t have any idea what the idiot was talking about, because _he_ was the one with the scent that Sasuke couldn’t resist.

Then again, compared to Naruto, his human nose probably knew nothing about smells.

Sasuke felt sharp, wolf-like incisors extending past Naruto’s lips, pushing down against the junction between his shoulder and his neck. Teeth pierced thin human skin, and Sasuke arched his back once more, a desperate breath strangled deep in his throat. Hands still on Naruto’s back, Sasuke pulled him closer, as though the heat and pleasure of their bodies pressed up together would alleviate the dull ache on the side of his neck.

He wanted to ask what the rush was, knowing that Naruto usually claimed him on the night of his transformation.

(Sasuke remembered that night last month when Naruto was fucking him into his bed. The claim mark made just moments before throbbed incessantly throughout their intimate joining. Sasuke had opened his hooded eyes with much effort, taking in all that was the lover above him — the usual kind, gentle figure was now red eyed and feral, reaching deep into Sasuke’s body where no one else had been before. He remembered glancing out the window catching the full moon glowing in the starless sky, when Naruto suddenly thrusted against that spot inside of him. That moment, Sasuke saw the stars that were missing from the night sky, exploding beneath his eyelids. When Naruto finally released deep within him, Sasuke watched the fiery eyes fade back into sapphire blue, and it was then, within the gentle embrace of his lover, that Sasuke truly understood the promise that was whispered to him earlier and many moons before,

“ _I will never hurt you, Sasuke. Trust me_.”)

But suddenly, the school bell rang, shrill and long. It made Sasuke jump a little. He felt more than heard Naruto heave a quick sigh soon after, the blond licking his bruise with unusual tentativeness akin to reluctance and apology.

Well, maybe Sasuke would ask Naruto about the early mark next time, especially if Naruto decides to claim him not just this once, but again during the full moon this Sunday.

“Sorry about practice today.” Naruto pouted again, cheeks red from the heat and eyes so very earnest. It was moments like these that made Sasuke remember the boy he fell in love with, the boy who happened to be a fox spirit underneath that boisterous but kind demeanour. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Sasuke playfully squeezed Naruto’s behind under his sweaty palms—apology accepted—and then raised a finger to trace Naruto’s faint whiskers. He whispered as he touched each line on one cheek, one, two, three, a silent confession of his unchanging feelings for the blond.

“It’s okay, I know you would.”


End file.
